Sonic Bluford: Someone to Love Me
by Missy the Cat
Summary: The Sonic Version of Someone to Love Me and it's a little different! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose tripped over a stack of in the middle of the living room, bumped her knee against corner of the coffee table, and dropped a two of the choa fruit on the floor. '' Ouch my leg! she howled. '' This place is a freakin' mess! Her two chaos, Haley and Bell, flied beneath the table.

Nancy, Amy's mother came out of her room carrying a small mirror and a briefcase. She peered at her reflection as she walked, carefully examining the lipstick she had just put on. '' Stop your whinin baby. Just straighten things up before you leave for school. I'm not going to be late for work.'' '' I'm not going to school today,'' Amy declared. She waited to see if her mother would get angry and insist that she go. Amy was a freshman at Station Square High School (S.S.H.S.) and even though it was only October, she had already missed several days of school. '' You better go to school, baby,'' her mother said, touching up on her eye make up. '' If you don't drop out, you'll end up like me a CEO's assisstant leading to something. This is the kinda life you wanna have, sweety. Believe me on that. By the way, if Scourge calls, tell him I'm off work at 9:30. Bye honey.''

Amy heard a thud as her mother closed the front door of their big house. Haley, a white flying type angel chao, flown warily from under the table, followed by Bell, a pink angel chao. Dust from under the table stuck to there delicately to each angel chao's head. Amy washed the girl chao's heads, picked up the fruits, and walked into the kitchen.

Haley and Bell flying quickly behind her.

'' Mom doesn't really care if I go to school,'' Amy pouted, grabbing the chao fruit '' All she cares about is Scrouge and whether or not she puts the right gunk on her face, right. The angel chao stared for a moment and hugged her with it's little hands around her leg. Haley and Bell were Amy's best friends. She told them everything. They were there for her whenever she was lonely or needed someone to talk to. It was more than she could say for Mom, Amy thought.

'' I ain't going anywhere today, Haley, I'm stayin' right here and watchin' talk shows all day. I don't care what Mom says,'' Amy said, giving the fruits to the chaos.

Just then the doorbell rang.'' Who is it ?,'' Amy cried, walking towards the door. '' It's me open up Amy,'' a familiar voice opened the door to find Blaze the Cat, another S.S.H. freshman, staring at her.'' Amy'' Blaze shouted. '' Girl, what're you doing in your pajamas ? It's time to go to school. '' Well I'm not going to school,'' Amy said firmly. '' Why don't you never cut ?'' '' Because it's wrong, Amy !,'' Blaze said. '' We can go to the mall, and we can go get pizza at '' Chester's Hut, we can choose-'' '' Amy ! Please, get it together !,'' Blaze said, walking into the house. '' You need to put on some clothes and come to school. Please, don't keep this up,you are gonna be so far behind that your not going to do nothing but fail.'' '' You don't understand-'', Amy replied, looking down at her orange slippers on her feet.

'' I understand you have to get back on track,'' Blaze replied. '' Remember in Darlington Middle School, said you were such a great singer you could be famous singer all around countries or states ? How are you gonna be a famous singer be a singer if you don't go to school ? '' Amy shrugged. '' I can't hang around around all day, Blaze. It gets boring. Who cares anyway. My mom wouldn't mind if I quit school. Were just wasting our years in school. None of us goin' anywhere.''

'' Amy, you are crazy,'' Blaze said,grabbing on Amy's arm. '' My older sister, Skylar, is already planning to go to college, her friend, Raven also. I'm starting to plan for college and so can you. But first you have to get up and change into some clean clothes and go to school.

'' Blaze please leave me alone,'' Amy insisted. '' Cut school with me today,'' Amy moaned. '' If you don't wanna go to the Mall, then we can go to Lizzie's music shop we can pick out some of our favorite music and-''

'' I'm gone,'' Blaze snapped. '' I'm not going to stay over and watch you waste your life away.'' Blaze stormed towards the doorway. '' When you want to do something with your life, call me,'' she said running out the door and slamming it behind loud slam of the was followed by quietness. Amy moved to the window and watched Blaze hopped into the car with few other S.S.H. students in there driving off. Part of her wanted to join them and go to school, but the other part of her wanted her to stay this way. Not like Blaze and her classmates, Amy felt foreign and out of place in school. Her teachers classmates often said she was '' beautiful and shy,'' but Amy knew she was different.

Walking away from the window, Amy grabbed the books on the floor from the living room and stackedthem neatly on the coffee table. Then she picked a pile of clean clothes she had left sitting on the living room love seat since yesterday. '' These smell like apple peach !'' As Amy rambled throw the pile of clothes and found something she wants to wear today after she took a shower and pull out light blue jeans and green tank top. Glancing around the living room, Amy focused on the portrait of her mother that sat on the coffee table. Scourge, her mother's boyfriend, was also in the portrait, his arm resting on her shoulder like a snake. Only three months old, the portrait captured her white flawless skin, quills, and great is pretty, Amy thought, and I took after her mother was long, curvy,attractive, and Amy is tall,beautiful, of her mother had always been jealous, but even notice how hotter she gets.

The only person who did not seem concerned with Amy's looks and feelings was Scourge. ''Are you sure she's your momma ?,''he asked Amy when he began dating her mother last Amy first met him, he was sitting at the living room couch, gold chains jangling around his neck, black leather jacket,and a evil smirk on his face. ''You nothin like ya momma,'' he had said.''She is what a guy would call one hot chick.'' Since then, Amy did her best to ignore Scourge, but it wasn't easy. Often he said things that made her feel worse about her good looks, but he always did it out of Mom's earshot, calling Amy '' Ugly Beast'' and flaring his nose to taunt her. Whenever Amy asked him to ask him to cut it out, he would in laugh in her face. Once, he even did an squeaky voice in a imitation of her soft voice. In August, Amy's mother announced that she and Scourge were '' serious '' and since then, she spent most of her free time with him. In the rare moments Mom was home, all she could talk about was Scourge. Amy cringed each time she heard his name. It seemed to her that Scourge was gradually taking over her mother's life. Worse, it appeared as if that was exactly was what Mom wanted.

Alone in the big house, Amy sat on her big bed watching her flat screen where was a PS3, Wii, XBox 360, nintendo 3dsi, and PSP, since her mom has a job that pays alot of money her mom can afford almost on the TV with the ever since her mom has been dating Scourge she spends less things on her and more dresses for herself to impress Scourge. Amy began flipping through the channels when she heard the doorbell ring. Annoyed, she walked out of her room and to the door. '' Who is it ?'' '' Mrs. Vanilla Rabbit, honey,'' came a familiar voice. Vanilla lives next 's the mother of Cream the Rabbit, one of Amy's friends since kindergarten, Amy over heard tell a neighbor that her father died in a car accident when Cream was 9 years old. Amy opened the door. '' Hi Mrs. Vanilla.''

'' Child, I heard your TV goin', so I figured you were home. I was worried about you. '' Are you supposed to be in school ?,'' Mrs. Vanilla asked,'' '' I got cramps,'' Amy lied, rubbing her stomach. '' Poor thing ! I'll make some tea that'll soothin for that, I will make some if you like,'' she offered. '' No thanks. Ijust taken something. I'll feel better soon,''Amy said,smiling. Vanilla stared at her for a moment. Amy braced herself for criticism about not being in school. But then the 34 year old women begin to smile.

'' Child you have the beautifuliest eyes Iever did see,'' she said '' Me ?'' Amy said, stunned.'' You must be thinkin' of my 's got prettier eyes than my-'' '' I never noticed before that you have beautifuliest jade green eyes, Amy,'' added.

''People say my eyes are not good.'' '' All boys say my eyes aren't beautiful just my looks.''Mrs. Vanilla grabbed hold of Amy's shoulders and looked into her eyes. Child, your eyes are beautiful, and don't you forget that. Pay no attention to what people say about daughter Cream tells me that some of those kids at that school can be downright nasty sometimes. It's like I tell her when they start talkin' it's nonsense, you just stop listenin'.Let them call you names. But it's you who's got the beautiful eyes around, not them. Remember that.'' '' Some people need to see their own beauty they can believe they got it,'' she said,smiling. Mrs. Vanilla said goodbye and headed back to her house.

Amy hurried to the living room and grabbed the small mirror and stared into it. She stood for a long time, moving her face in close for a better look. Her beautiful jade green eyes stared back at Vanilla mean what she said, or was she being nice? Amy wondered. Leaving the TV on, Amy jumped off her bed and taking the clothes from the couch into her dresser. Folding them in Amy found a pair of black jeans and tube tops, one black and the other dark purple.

'' Maybe i'll go to school wearing one of these tube tops tommorrow, she thought. Probably not, but if she felt like it in the would sometimes would seem to care what excuses Amy use to skip school, Amy practically dictated them, always remembering to vary the made up ailments. She used headaches until a mean nasty teacher started pushing to a doctor. She then stared cramps and fevers to her list of sicknesses. As Amy thought about going back, she again recalled what Mrs. Vanilla said about her having '' the beautifuliest eyes.'' '' I guess my eyes are beautiful,'' she said into the mirror.

On the Julie Jinson's show, two men who were married to the same women were yelling at each show kepted bleeping out bad words flying between them , and when they started fighting eachother, the audience went wild. Everybody was laughing and cheering. But Amy didn't pay attention to the show. She was still staring in the mirror, trying out different expressions to see how they changed the look of her eyes. Maybe she was all good looking,she thought. With almost every guy wanting her, she didn't think she looked ugly as Scourge said. And she had gorgeous face than any other girl in the school.

Suddenly the house phone rang. She put the mirror down,went into the livingroom, and answered it.

'' Hello,'' she said '' Yo, who's this?'' a familiar deep voice replied. '' It's me,'' Amy answered. ''Oh Ugly Beast,'' Scourge said.'' How come you home? You get suspended for messin' up at the school again.'' '' I never been suspended,'' Amy corrected him sharply. '' And stop calling me that.'' Scourge laughed. He always laughed when he upset could imagine him on the other end of the line smiling in satisfaction at how he managed to insult her.

'' C'mon, Ugly Beast. Where's your momma ?,'' he asked, still laughing. '' Itold you to quit calling me that,'' she wished she could reach into the telephone and wrapped the cord around his neck. '' Girl, your such an ugly beast,'' Scourge went on in between bursts of cackling laughter,'' when the doctor delivered you, he mistaken you for a monster.'' Amy slammed down the phone. In a matter of seconds the phone rang again. She went back to her room to turn up her TV volume to drown out the ringing. One of men on the Julie Jinson show had a knife, and he looked as if he was about to attack the other with it. Maybe it was all an act, but the hate in the boy's face seemed real. It was same hatred Amy felt for Scourge. Amy fantasized about being on the show with Scourge Hedgehog. She imagine herself grabbing the gold chains he hung around his neck and pulling it so tight his dark blue eyes bulged out. The kepted ringing. '' I ain't gonna answer you. You can't make me.'' Amy smiled because for once she had power. Scourge was fuming somewhere,and he could not do a thing about it. Ignoring the phone's periodic ringing, Amy picked up the mirror again and repeated the words that had said. '' Beautifuliest eyes...Beautiful jade green eyes.''

Mrs. Vanilla wasn't the one who thought she was special. Alot of guys felt one emotion towards her that's love.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Amy's mother got home shortly after 10:30, the phone was still ringing. She rushed into living room, tossing her coat, purse on a nearby love seat. "Hello," Mom huffed, picking up the phone. "Oh, hey Scourge. What do you mean you've been calling all day? Amy was right here. Amy!" Amy glanced up from the book and went into living room. "Scourge's telling me he's been calling all day and nobody answered. Did you go somewhere?"

"I've been right here, and I took a shower and stuff," Amy said. "She what?" Mom cried. "Well,she's gonna be sorry she did that. Scourge honey, don't be like that. Listen to me, i've got chilled wine, and i'll make us some steaks... Scourge, listen... Scourge?" Mom put down the phone and glared at Amy. "You just had to make trouble don't you. Scourge said you hung up on him. Did you do that?" He's a liar, Mom. He ain't nothing but a liar" Amy insisted. "You tell me the truth, girl. You look me in the eye and tell me you didn't hang up on him" her mother demanded. "Okay, I did," Amy admitted, throwing down the book. "But where does he get off calling me ugly beast all the time? You don't hear the stuff he says to me behind your back. He disses me big time, Mom. How come it's okay for him to do that?" Amy glared at her mother, fighting to keep back tears of anger and hurt. "Aw baby, he don't mean none of it when he talks like that. He's just playing. It's just a habit he got from the streets. Don't you know by now he's just like a little boy who likes to tease all the girls, that's all," mother explained. Amy didn't want to excuse Scourge behavior, but her mother's words calmed her.

"Well, I'm sorry I hung up on him, but he better be sorry for callin' me the names too," she said. "Come here baby," Mom said. " I've got something for you." Digging in her purse, she fished out two tubes of lipstick. "I bought these at the store, and one's for you. "What do you think of this color?" Amy took the offered lipstick and put it on. "It's nice mom," she said glancing in her mother's mirror. "Thanks." Mother smiled and gave her a hug. "Baby, you can make dinner. I'm gonna change and go out for a little while. You don't mind would you?" "It doesn't matter anyway," Amy mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "What did you just say?" her mother quickly asked, turning around quickly.

"Nothing, i didn't say anything," she lied. Amy was disappointed. She had hoped her mother might stay home for dinner, and then they could watch a movie something. Amy thought they could might even make popcorn after dinner and talk. It's been so long since they had spent time together. Since Mom and Scourge started dating, Amy often spent evenings alone in the house. Nights were the worst. Haley and Bell were there, but what she longed to hear most was another voice. "Uh, why don't you ask one of your friends to come over, baby?" Mom said, seeming to sense Amy's sadness. "Maybe Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, Cream, or Cosmo could come over. Y'all always have fun together."

"I don't know if they want to come again," she said sadly. "I'm sure they want to come over again. Now come on give me a smile," Amy turned away, and her mother let go. Amy heard her walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on. After that, Mom would dress up for her date. It was the same routine as on so many other nights. All her mother even did on her free time was spend time with Scourge. "Do I look all alright, Amy?" Mom asked, walking into the living room in a short dark blue dress that showed off her long, shapely legs. "Yes, mom," Amy answered, pretending not to pay attention. She thought her mom looked beautiful. She looked like Amy knew herself looked. "So what time you'll be home" "I'm not sure. Don't wait up for me. Tommorrow's a school day, and you can't be missing anymore days." "Whatever," Amy mumbled. "Call Blaze and Rouge I'm sure they'll come over,"Mom said, clutching her purse. Seconds later, Amy heard the house door close. Her mother was gone. Overwhelming silence to call rouge. "Rouge, I got popcorn, pizza, lots of soda, and there's good movies at my house. Why don't you come over?" Amy said. "I don't i gotta babysit my little sister and the baby," Rouge replied. "Plus I gotta do my science project and are you okay." "Oh i'm okay," Amy abruptly hanging up the telephone and calling Blaze. Though Blaze had scolded her early in the day, Amy was sure she would still come over if she could. Last year, when they were both both in middle school, Blaze had alot of problems. First, she got involved with an abusive guy from S.S.H. named Sonic the Hedgehog, and then ran away from home and nearly died in the process. During that whole time, Amy had tried her best to support Blaze. Now Blaze always talked about someday returning the favor. Recently it seemed as if things with Blaze were better, while things in Amy's life kept getting worse. Once Amy joked about needing Blaze said. Remember that. " "Hi Blaze," Amy said, glad Blaze answered the phone. "Hey Amy," Blaze said cheerfully,'', what's up?"

"My mom is out tonight, and I was wondering if you want to come over and watch a movie with me. I got lots of popcorn and-" "Girl, I'd love to come over if I could," Blaze said. "But my father got a raise at work, and we're all going out to celebrate. Mom made reservations at this fancy restaurant. Were getting dressed up and everything. Maybe next time?" "Yeah," Amy responded sorel. She was jealous of Blaze. Sometimes Blaze complained about her family, but at least she had one. Sitting in her lonely house. Amy would have traded in a heartbeat. "Hey, are coming to school tommorrow? I got so much to school tomorrow? I got so much to tell you." "I'm going," Amy said, but in her heart she doubted it. "Night Blaze." Amy hung up, and on emptiness descened on her like a thick, black fog. "Nobody is coming over, Haley, Amy. The swimming type choa yawned and went to sleep.

Amy debated if she should walk down to the Subway that that is 6 blocks from here. It was only 11:42, but after sunset, the neighborhood near her house could be dangerous, especially for someone walking alone. Deciding to stay home, Amy went to the cabinets and found stacks of food in all the cabients. She passed it up her yogurt in the fridge. Returning to her room and turned on the T.V.. A comedy show was on about a alien who came to live on Earth. Amy felt like the alien on the show, different from everyone around her. She felt this way for years. When she was a little, Amy spent very little time with her mother. Years later, she learned her mom had had been a drug addict. All Amy remember was that her mother often stay locked in her room for days. Whenever that happened, Aunt Emily, Mom's youngest sister, would come over to take of Amy. She looked forward to Aunt Emily's visits, even though it meant her mother would be unavailable for a while. Aunt Emily made delicious peanut butter chocolate cookies whenever she came over. "The lord will see us through this, Amy. Yes he will,'' she would help with the cookies. Her favorite part was the batter, which Amy was in elementary school, she stayed with Aunt Emily for an entire summer, and Mom went to drug rehab. Amy remembered that summer was her happiest. Each day she would go to the beach or the park with her aunt and play with her aunt and her aunt and play with the neighborhood. Then one day Mom took Amy back, and for a while everything was great. Mom was drug-free and loving, and they were a real family. But when Amy was twelve, Aunt Emily got sick with breast cancer. Her health declinced rapidly, and in a matter of months, she died. Mom cried for days when Emily died. Many months later, Mom sat Amy down, confessed her former drugs again. "I'm going to get you a better life, baby" she had promised. Amy remember that convseration often as she sat in the big house. It was a special time in which she felt important to her mother- a feeling she no longer had. Amy noticed that their relationship began to change for the worse when her mother started dating.

At first Amy thought her mother was happy to be going out. But after several breakups, she became increasingly frustrated. "It ain't right for a woman my age not to have herself a man,"she said one night, as she got ready to go out. At times, it seemed to Amy that Mom was desperate. "I ain't getting any younger, Amy. I don't wanna be one of those women who end end up dying alone, like some old maid,"she admitted after a particularly bad date. Amy tried to reassure her mother, but it seemed to her that mom never listen. Instead, she dated a brown hedgehog named Trey for a few months, but he turned out to be an alcoholic. Then she dated Chris, a married echidna who had five kids. Along the way, there were other men who were in the picture for such a short time that Amy never got to know them. Then Scourge came along hime like a nightmare. Mom called him a keeper and said she was in love with him. She even admitted one night that she would like to marry him. The news sickened Amy. She didn't trust Scourge from the moment they met. A few times, she told her mother what she thought. But Mom always defened him. "You never give Scourge a chance," she insisted. He's a sweetheart. "But as far as Amy was corncered, there was nothing sweet about him.

Ever since he arrived, Mom spent less time at home and paid less time at home and less attention to Amy. Even worse, Scourge could manipulate Mom into whatever he wanted. Sometimes mom would cancel the rare plans with Amy just to get to be with him. He doesn't care one bit but himself, Amy thought. She couldn't imagine anything worse than him being her step dad. Leaming back back in her bed, Amy wondered where her mother and Scourge were. She figured they were at some noisy night club. Mom was probably laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. The more she envisioned her mom having a great time, the sadder she became. Tears welled up in her eyes. Turning off the flat flat screen, she laid down one her bed.

"Someday, mom, you'll wish you didn't left me hear all night." she murmured. "Some day you'll know you made a big mistake. "The bitter thoughts gave Amy a kind comfort, and she drifted off to sleep. In the morning, Amy went to the bathroom and started to freshen up. She heard her mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Amy thought about her classes at Station Square High- history, alegbra, and English all the assignments she would have to make up. There was no way she could catch up, so she decided to stay home from school again.

"Good morning, baby,"Mom sang out cheerfully when Amy came into the kitchen. "Do you want some pancakes, Dear? Amy took some pancakes and set them on a nearby plate, she poured some syrup on them and took a fork and started remembered how Aunt Emily used to make her homemade pancakes with her warm maple syrup. Everything tasted so good when Aunt Emily made it. She would sing songs when she was cooking. "Scourge was so sweet last night. We had such a great time, Amy," her mother beamed. "By the way, he's not mad at you anymore."

"Great," Amy said smugly. Just then, Amy heard a knock at the door. She got up to answer it, grateful to escape another conversation about Scourge. Amy found blaze at the door adjusting her backpack. "Amy! What're you doing in a robe? It's time to go to school," she cried.

"I'm not going to school today," Amy said."I know i said i would, but i changed my mind." Then Amy's mother stuck her head into the doorway and said, Hi Blaze." "Ms. Rose, she has to go to school, doesn't she? Make her go!"Blaze pleaded. Amy's mother shrugged. "I keep tellin' her if she doesn't get an education, she's gonna end up like people on the streets. But what can I do i'm only a mother. Who listens to there mothers anymore?" she sighed, as if she were commenting on a story she had heard on the evening news. "Good luck getting through to her Blaze," she said, heading back to the kitchen.

"Amy, get dressed and come to school," Blaze urged,tugging on Amy's arm. "You can still make it to school before the first bell. You wanna be like one of those kids who hang out at the corners watching the lights change from red to green?" "I have tons of make up work to make up. There's no way i can do it," Amy wailed. "Yes you can the english project in Mr. Chuck's class isn't due for a while and i can help you with rest of the other teacher's work. Please, Amy," Blaze begged.

"Why can't you leave me alone, if me mom doesn't care why should you?" Amy groaned. "Because were tight. That's what friends do, right? When things were bad for me last year, you stick with me, Amy. When Sonic the hedgehog beat me up, you brought me here and helped me clean up so i could go home without my family knowing what had happened." "That's different," Amy said, shrugging her shoulders. "No it's not. Now it's time for me to help you," Blaze replied. "Go change your clothes, and hurry up. We can still get there by the first bell." Reluctanty, Amy gave in. "Oh, okay. Anything to make you stop nagging me. But, i'm telling you, don't count on me going to school tomorrow." Amy quickly went into her room and put on the black jeans and the dark purple tube top that she discovered the day before. Soon she and Blaze left the big house and heading to S.S.H.. As they reached the school, Amy saw Cream the rabbit heading up the school. She remembered the words her mother had said to her the day before. "You have the beautifuliest jade-green eyes." Walking over to school silently with Blaze, Amy worried about what her many absenses. She worried about her mother and what would become of her relationship with her mother and friends. But worse, she wondered if things between her and mom would ever improve. Feeling a knot in her stomach, Amy tried to push the worries from her mind. Again, Mrs. Vanilla's words echoed in her mind again. "Beautifuliest jade-green eyes" Amy knew the words couldn't solve her problems, but she held them close to her heart as she walked through the tall steel doors of S.S.H.. She notices every guy staring at her again, she quickly walked to her class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Amy arrived in English class, Mr. Chuck fixed his eyes on her. "Ms. Rose," he said, his voice seeming to catch on her last name. Amy braced herself for critism. "I need to see you after class." "Great, Amy thought. "I'm back in school for 2 minutes, and I'm already in trouble."

She knew he was going to lecture her for missing few days of school. When Mr. Chuck referred to a student as Mr. or Mrs., it usually meant trouble. During the entire class period, Amy worried. She kepted looking at the clock, counting the minutes until Mr. Chuck would yell at her. "Why did you I let you drag me to school?" she whispered to Blaze towards the end of class. Blaze just shrugged. When the bell finally rang, the room emptied quickly, leaving Amy and Mr. Chuck. He was wearing a orange tie and light blue shirt and light blue hedgehog.

"Uh, " Amy began. "I'm sorry i missed a few school days of school, but see-" "Excuse me, Amy," said Mr. Chuck, leaning back. "but when you came to S.S.H., you indictated as singing or writing as one of your 2 interests. The other day, I was looking at last years song students wrote, and I found some of yours. It was fantastic, you've got alot of talent. So, I was thinking, S.S.H. needs a songwriter. How about you give the choir your songs so they could sing them." For an instant, Amy turned numb. She had expected to be lectured, not offered a job.

"Well, that'd be... I mean, sure i'd love to," Amy stammered. She had always loved to sing, but lately with all the problems at home, she sort of abandoned it. "There's just one condition: you can never miss a song. If you promise a song and don't deliver, you are off the song writing are we clear on that?" he said crisply. "Yeah, sure," Amy said. "Okay then. After school go see Mrs. Vanilla. She eager to have you on the staff good luck." "Thanks," Amy said, stunned. It was the first time since she came to Station Square that she felt about something. She couldn't wait to tell Blaze and the others what happened.

"Hopefully, I'll be seeing you more in the future," Mr. Chuck added, as she walked towards the door. Amy nodded, knowing that he was referring to her poor attendence. "You will," she said, with a smile. "Thanks Mr. Chuck.

At Lunch  
Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, Cream, and Cosmo squealed with excitement Amy shared good news with them. "That's great, Amy!" Tikal cheered. "One day, you'll be be famous." Cream said, shyly. "You go girl" Rouge said. "I just hope they like my songs," Amy said, feeling unsure of herself. "Of course they will," Blaze replied, reaching for her water, then taking a sip. "This is the best news ever." Cosmo said. "Yeah, i can't wait to hear your first song in the school choir," Rouge chimed in. I'M gonna record them"

Just then, Amy noticed a cobalt blue hedgehog boy across the lunchroom watching her. At first, Amy wasn't sure who he was- only that he tall, with emerald green eyes. But then recognized his face. "Is that who i think it is?" Amy asked. "Him?" Blaze said shaking her head. "That's Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who tried to turn me into a punching bag." "I can't stand the sight of him ever since i found out what he did to you," said rouge, rolling her eyes disgustedly. "I see the way he sweet-talk other girls in front of their lockers all the time he's so smooth, all right I'll give him that." Blaze said. "But if you think they knew what i know they'd stay far away from him." Tikal said.

"He looks different. I hardly recognize him," Amy said, pretending not to notice him. Sonic continued to stare at her, and Amy wasn't sure, but it looked as if he was smiling. Rouge chuckled. "You been away from school alittle, I'm surprised you remember what S.S. looked like. But that's gonna change when your there song writer, right?" "That's right Rouge," Amy said, laughing. "Soon you'll have to call my agent if you want to see me backstage." Amy enjoyed the idea that at last she had something in her life that other people thought was cool. She wondered what mother would say when she told her great news to her. She hoped she would be excited. Maybe she would even skip a night with Scourge to spend time at home.

* * *

After school, Amy went to Mrs. Vanilla's classroom. She was a blond rabbit with brown bangs who taught math and history. She was also the advisor of the school. Amy still remembered from there conversation. "It's good to see you again, Amy remember you're writing songs now. Don't let us down," she said. "No way, i'm really excited about this," she responded. "I wouldn't do anything to mess this up,". Mrs. Vanilla and Amy discussed lyrics for the songs for the choir.

"Your first assignment is to write a love song," Mrs. Vanilla said. The ideas Amy had for the lyrics already popped into her head and shared them to her. Mrs. Vanilla smiled. "They sound great! I can see why Mr. Chuck recommended you." Amy was beaming when she the room. Schools been over for 1/2 an hour, so most students had cleared out, except for people with after school activities. As she rounded the corner corridor, she bumped into a student coming the opposite direction. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, a six-foot-tall black, red and white senior that everyone recognized. Even when she was in middle school, she heard rumors that he was involved with gangs. "Watch where your walking, pinky," he said as he snaked his arms around her waist, as loosened his grip and bounced off his wide chest.

"Sorry," Amy replied, running away quickly. She rarely knows him but, there was something about him that gave her the creeps. He seems to lurk around S.S.H. , barely speaking to anyone. As she reached the S.S. parking lot, she heard a horn honking. She looked up to see a dark blue Nissan not far away. Behind the wheel was Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hey babe want a ride home?" he shouted. Alot of guys asked her that question and called her babe, but not him before. She started to walk to walk home, but then the horn honked again. "Your name is Amy, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Amy warily said, remembering how Sonic hit Blaze. Amy didn't trust any guy who could hit there girlfriends. "I'll think i'll walk home,"

"You mean to tell me you rather walk than ride?" Sonic said in a sly voice.

"I'd rather walk than ride with you," Amy replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sonic the hedgehog i ain't knew at this school," Amy retorted. "I know about what happened between you and Blaze last year."

Sonic parked the car, jumped out of it and sped over to her. "Hey Amy, I know where you're comin' from, and I don't blame you for wantin' to do with me. Blaze the cat has been dissin' me, but what she says ain't necessrily so, Amy. We were both both messed up last year. Me and Blaze both were doin' some crazy stuff. She movin' on now and so am I. Give me a chance."

"Why should I?" Amy asked folding, her arms across her chest."Why should i give you a chance?"

"Because I want to get to know you better," Sonic replied, sounding sincere. "And i think you want to know me better to. Just give me a chance."

Amy hesitated. Sonic was very handsome, with emerald green eyes. Amy was flattered by his attention. "Come on," he urged. Amy was torn. She knew her friends would disapprove if she went with him, but they had all taken rides with boys before. Alot of boys had talked to her like Sonic did. And seemed so sincere.

"I guess it'd be okay to ride home with you," Amy said. "But you have to take me straight home."

"Deal," said Sonic. He smiled as he lifted her bridal-style her to his Nissan. And as they got the car, he said to her with a wink," You're smoking hot, girl." Amy blushed embarrassed by his complainment. She glad she was beautiful and wearing the dark purple tube top and black jeans. She smiled back at him, her heart pounding with excitement.

"I was real tight," Sonic said. "She was young for her age. I mean, she didn't acted like no middle schooler. She had a grudge against the world, and she was out to prove something. Well, we did drugs, both of us, and they messed with my mind real bad. Yeah, I got rough with her, but it was the drugs that did the violence, Amy. I swear it was the drugs, and now I'm clean. I ain't no fool i wouldn't hit no girl. Never," Sonic said solemnly, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"She was really crazy about you, Sonic" Amy said. "She cut out pictures of you playing football. She even made a scape book just to look to look at you when you weren't there."

"Well, i don't know about that she was crazy," Sonic said. "She was into shoplifting and she ran away from home. Like I said, I give her credit for moving on now. I give alot of credit for that."

Amy enjoyed listening to Sonic. He seemed friendly and respectful, nothing like violent person Blaze had described. She felt flattered to be with him, riding in his car. Sonic pulled up in front of Blitz, an ice cream shop not far from Amy's house.

"Whatever you want is yours, it's yours," Sonic said, reaching over and running his hand along her cheek.

She was speecless. "I know you said straight home, but your not gonna stop a guy from buying ya some ice cream, are ya?"

"Well... Okay," Amy said, smiling. His hand seeming strong but gentle. It was impossible to imagine him ever being violent. Amy believed what he said. The drugs made him a dangerous hedgehog, but he was different now. "You just gotta try this mint cookie swirl," Sonic said. "I'll order us both one."

"Okay," Amy said, going along with his suggestion. Sitting in Sonic's car, Amy felt touched my magic. She hadn't felt that way since she was 10 years old and petend to be a princess at a school play, wearing a sparkling white tiara, pink dress, and pink slippers.

"This is really good," Amy said, tasting the ice cream.

"What'd I tell you? I know all the cool spots. If you trust me, Amy, we can have a real good time together." Sonic said, kissing her on the lips, she blushed and eyes widened. But then closed them and started to enjoy it. As soon as they finished, Sonic dropped her off at her house, she went running to her house to tell her mother the good news. What A day have it have been! Amy could hardly believe all she would have missed if she didn't gone to school. In one day, she had become the song writer for the choir, and another handsome boy interest in her. For once, she had something that might make her mom proud. She burst into the house eager to share today's news.

"Mom," Amy yelled as she pushed door open. "I'm gonna be writing songs for the school choir, and another... Mom?" Her mom usually called to her that she was in the kitchen or her bedroom, but there was no answer only silence. It was 5:31 usually on weekends she got off days off. "The backyard," Amy said, snapping her fingers. She remembered her mother loves working and planting flowers or seeds in there two yards mostly backyards. She raced to the back, yelling "Mom" as she approached the backdoors. But when she got outside, the only person she sees outside was Silver, doing school work in his backyard.

"Oh... hi," Amy said, disapointedly. "I was looking for my mother." Silver looked shyly and skinny. In class when a teacher called on him, he often looked frightened. Amy never knew a person who seemed more shy.

"I been out here for half an hour, I havent seen her," Silver said softly, looking at Amy when he talked.

"Are you sure" Amy asked.

"Yeah I know your mother she looks like you. She hasn't been out here since i got home from school" Silver said.

"Thanks" Amy said, bleakly.

Heading back into the house, Amy figure her mother must have gone to the store. She couldn't wait for her mother to return so she could tell her everything. She decided to play with Haley and Bell while she waited. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed a sticky note on the upper refrigerator door. Amy instantly recognized her mother's neat hand writing.

It read: _Amy, Scourge won a free trip for 2 to Vegas and he just sprung it on me today. We have to leave right away. I'll be home Sunday morning. Plenty of food in the cabinet and fridge. Baby, I think my man is gonna pop the question! Wish me luck! Hugs and kisses, Mom._

Amy stared at the note, disbelief and rage building within her. "No!" she yelled outloud, yanking the piece of paper off the paper. Mom never did anything like this before, she thought, ripping up the note. How could he do this? There had been some all nighters where her mothers snuck back in the dawn. But a whole weekends. Never. Amy quickly grabbed 2 chao fruit from the kitchen cabinet and giving it to the two of them to the angle chaos. Then she sanked into the black couch, her spirit crumbling.

"I can't believe she did this, Haley" she said. The two chaos started eating, and Amy words were drowned of the silence. All the exciting news she wanted to tell her mother instantly faded, leaving an aching emptiness in it's place. She had to spend 2 more days alone in the big house. She would go to bed and wake up with nobody to talk to not even to share pancakes with, and the same would happen the next day. The silence in the house seemed to grew louder with each moment.

"Mo-mmm," Amy moaned, "how come you don't care about me?" Hot tears welled from her eyes. "How come you don't love me?" Suddenly the doorbell rang. Amy quickly wiped her eyes and walked to the front door, peering through the peephole to see who was there. Kimberly Hedgehog, Silver's white hedgehog mother, was standing outside. "It's me, dear" she said. Amy opened the door and tried her best to smile. "I hate to bother you, but that son of mine is giving me fits. You have that Mr. Chuck for English class like he does, don't you?" "Yes" Amy answered leadenly, hopping Ms. Hedgehog wouldn't know she had been crying.

"Well, Silver says that Mr. Chuck is asking you to write 100 pages? Will you come explain the assignment to Silver?" Ms. Hedgehog asked.

"Okay" Amy said. "I'll get my binder where I wrote down everything about the project." Amy got her binder and followed Ms. Hedgehog to her house. A delicous smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Mom " Silver complained softly when he saw Amy. "Why'd you brought her for?"

"Well, child ain't you been going on and on about the teacher wanting 100 pages? Goodness sakes, I needed to get the truth" she said.

"Mr. Chuck said our papers has to be ten pages but that we gotta read a book at least a 100 pages long." Amy explained.

"Oh" he said, he didn't look at Amy. He stared at the paper in front of him as though he was trying to make a hole in it with his gaze.

"Amy, honey, Silver told me you were lookin' for your mother. I saw her rushing outta here like her house was on fire. If she don't you and her come and join us for dinner tonight? I'm cooking chicken casserole and salad." Ms. Hedgehog said.

"My mom's gone... uh, I mean she's working this weekend." Amy replied, ashamed to admit her mother had run off to Vegas with her boyfriend. She especially didn't want to tell that to Ms. Hedgehog, who was kind and nice to everyone.

"Well, then, it's settled" Ms. Hedgehog said, with a big smile. "You're gonna eat with us tonight. Silver, go set an extra plate at the table."

"Thanks Ms. Hedgehog" Amy said.

She was grateful for the invitation, but only because of the heavenly smell of chicken casserole, but mostly because she wouldn't eat alone in her house.

"That's really nice of you," she added. Ms. Hedgehog smiled. "Sit down and make yourself at home," she said. "If you want anything, ask Silver and he'll get it for you. I'm gonna finish dinner." Ms. Hedgehog turned and moved to the kitchen. Amy walked to the dining room table where Silver was setting the 3rd space. He worked with his head down, as if he chin was stuck to his silver fur on his chest. Despite being in the Hedgehog's warm house, Amy couldn't stop thinking of her mother and the 2 lonely days ahead of her. She wondered if mom would even miss her. Probably not, she concluded. Pushing back thoughts of her mother, she sat down and looked over at Silver, he was sitting across from her incomplete silence.

End of chapter 3, please leave a review. and SonAmy fans sorry for making Sonic the bad guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A little lemon in this chapter.)

"Silver who do you hang around with at school?" Amy asked, trying to break the tension. Except in classes, she rarely saw Silver at Bluford.

"Hang around with?" Silver responded, staring at the table. "Espio and Mighty, but I mostly hang by myself."

"I know what you mean sometimes." she said. With the exception of Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, Cosmo, and Cream, she didn't hang out with anyone else that much. Again, the uncomfortable silence descened, Amy tried to think of something to ask Silver, when he suddenly spoke up. "Have you been sick?" he asked. "l haven't seen you in school as much, and I was wondering if you're okay."

"I'm fine" she said, surprised that he noticed her absences, "I was sick for a few days, but I'm better now" Amy lied. She didn't want to tell Silver her problems, espically not with Ms. Hedgehog so close by. Silver smiled. "I'm glad your back." he said. "Feeling better, I mean." Just then Ms. Hedgehog carried over a large plate of casserole and a bowl of salad. "Alright, I don't want anyone leavin' this table hungry" Ms. Hedgehog said, filling Amy's plate. It had been months since Amy had eaten such wonderful homemade food. As they ate she spoke about her new job writing songs for the Bluford choir. "Well ain't that amazing! You write songs that makes people want to sing, child that's a gift. Ms. Hedgehog cried. Silver was eating like a gentleman like he was at some kind of dinner party.

Pause ( before I continue the story any longer Amy will be spending time with Rabbit's and Hedgehog's in the story.) And now to continue with the story.

"It's just writing songs for the choir" Amy explained, "but it's kinda fun. It's one of the only things I've done that's special. In middle school this one teacher saw me writing a song, when he saw it he loved."

"You have too show me your songs, Amy I love to sing." Ms. Hedgehog said.

"I put all my songs from middle school in my scrapbook, Ms. Hedgehog, I'll show it to you one day." Amy promised.

After dinner, Ms. Hedgehog embraced Amy warmly. "I'm glad you came over tonight, Amy." Ms. Hedgehog said. Being hugged by the 36 year old old hedgehog woman was like being wrapped by a warm blanket. It seems like years since she had a real hug.

As she walked backed to her house, her frustration with her Mom returned. A mother ought to love her child more than her boyfriend, Amy thought, especially if her boyfriend is a dog like Scourge the hedgehog. Amy wondered what she would do if mom came home with an engagement ring. She liked the idea of running away. She could just jump on a bus and get as far from Scrouge as possible. Then maybe her mother would feel guilty and miss her. But what if mom let her run away and never bothered to find her? That was the scariest thought of all. Sitting in her quiet room, Amy noticed her house was alot bigger than the Rabbit's and Hedgehog's. Where there livingrooms was warmly lit and comfortable, hers are soft and fertile. Recently, Mom had mentioned the need to redecorate the house, but Amy just rolled her eyes at the suggestion. She suspected her mother would even care anymore was because of Scourge. A few months ago he bought a gift for the house, an ugly little bear sculpture that now stood on the coffee table in front of her.

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Scourge said this gives the room more character."Mom said, proudly as she positioned the bear sculpture on the table._

* * *

_Flashback_ over.

Amy thought it looked like something picked up from a 2 dollars at a sale, but Mom treated it like a priceless ancient object. Amy stared at the clown. Right about now, she figured mom and Scourge were in Las Vegas strolling down some flashy street, seeing a hotel made to look like California or Paris or something. Amy pictured Scourge, swaggering along with his ugly gold chains, red sunglasses, black bracelets, and his black leather jacket. The thought that Scourge might become her stepfather knotted her stomach. She leaned towards the large table and picked up the bear. It's face was contorted into an ugly smirk that reminded her of Scourge. Amy imagined how good it would feel to hold it over her head and smash it down on the floor, shattering it into thousands of pieces. Her eyes moved to the small card taped to the base of the bear- To my number one lady, Nancy Rose, from Sneaky Scourge. Amy's hands trembled as she set the clown back down. Someday when she knew for sure that her mother didn't like her, she would smash it. All that kept her from hurling the bear to the floor was the fading hope that mother still cared about her.

"Would she be happier without me?" Amy asked herself. Then mom would be free to spend all her time with Scourge. Is that what she would do if her fears were true, if her mother didn't love her. She stared at the bear again. It appeared to grin back at her with a wicked, mocking smile.

"Please, mom come home" she said softly over, finally falling asleep on the new black couch.

Rouge called early Saturday morning. " Amy you won't believe the lie Sonia and Manic Hedgehog is telling people. They said you went out on a date with there brother, Sonic."

"We just went out for ice cream that's all" Amy said " It wasn't a date."

"So you were in his car?" Rouge demanded.

"Yeah. So what?" Amy shot back. "You made it sound like it's a big deal."

"It's a big deal, Amy. You know what he did to Blaze" Rouge cried. "I just can't believe you'd even given him the time of day after all that happened last year. Think of how upset Blaze is gonna be when she hears about this."

"What's she gonna be upset about?" Amy replied. "She dumped Sonic a long time ago."

"Have you forgotten why?" Rouge asked, her voice rising to a high pitch. "You were there, Amy! You remember what he did to her! I can't believe you would even-" "Rouge all of that stuff is in the past" she responded with a dramatic sigh. "Just let it go."

"Let it go?!" Rouge exclaimed. "Sonic beat up one of our bestfriends and almost ruined her life. How am I supposed to let that go? And how could you ride around with him like nothing ever happened?"

"He's changed." Amy said. "Sonic admitted he had did bad things, but he's different. Mike may have gotten into trouble a few times, but he never hung out with drug dealers, and never beat on no girls either."

"Well I think you need to mind your own business." Amy snapped. "That's what I think."

"Hun, you don't have to talk to me like that." Rouge responded. "I'm just lookin' out for you, okay?"

"Well, I can look out for myself. Anyway, I gotta go now. Amy said. "Mom's here." Amy was lying, but she didn't want to listen to more lecturing about Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was the reason Amy wasn't totally depressed about being left alone for the weekend. She wasn't about to let Rouge take that away. Amy still couldn't believe how nice Sonic had been to her yesterday. She decided to head over to Station Square High to watch the team at football practice. She knew Sonic would be there. Amy ran to her bedroom and looked for something good to wear. She chose a pair of black jeans, a orange shirt, and a golden heart.

"Sonic will love me in this" she thought. She quickly got refreshened up and dressed and headed over to S.S.H., hoping to catch Sonic's eye. When Amy reached the football field, the team was huddled. She searched to find Sonic, but didn't see him right right away. Then, when she saw the name Sonic on the back of a jersey, her heart started pounding. Amy stepped onto the bleachers, hoping to get a spot where Sonic would notice her. A small crowd of spectors was gathered on the bleachers. Amy spotted Sonia the Hedgehog waving in her direction. Manic was flirting with a brown hedgecat.

"Hi" Sonia called out. "How you doin', Amy"

"Okay" Amy called back. Sonia never talked to her much. But maybe now that Amy and Sonic were friends, things would be a little different. Amy walked over to where Sonia and Manic where sitting and joined them. She always thought Sonia was prettier than her.

"I like to watch my little brother show off" Sonia said with a smile. "You're here for the same thing?" said with a playful grin.

"Maybe" Amy replied, unsure what else to say.

"Yep, my brother sure moves quick" Sonia said getting up from her seat and leaving with Manic. Practice was over, and Amy was left wondering whether she was referring to her brother on the football field or in some other way. Amy watched as the team left the field. She hoped Sonic had seen her on the bleachers. She just had to see him. Unsure what else to do, she decided to wait for him in the school parking lot. After a few minutes, Sonic came out of the school and headed towards his car.

"You looked great, Sonic" Amy said as he approached. "No wonder everyone says you're gonna be a big football star."

"Hey, you came to watch me practice?" Sonic replied with a look of pleasant surprise. "You're okay, girl. Come on, let's go grab something to eat." Beaming Amy hurried towards the passenger door. She couldn't wait to talk him.

"They're having a special at Chester's pizza place, two slices for the price of-"

"I don't like that place" Sonic interjected. "Too many lame fools hang out there. There's a Chinese take out place I like. Let's go there."

When Amy got in the car, she turned to Sonic and said, "Guess what happened yesterday? Mrs. Vanilla chose me to write songs for the S.S.H. choir. I just found out-" "Really" Sonic said. "You go to most of the football games, Amy?"

"Sometimes" Amy answered. "Well now that were tight, you gotta come to all the games." Sonic insisted. "From now on, I'm gonna look for you whenever I'm on the field. Never mind those cheerleaders. Last time I seen so many dogs was at the pound!" He joked.

"So Mr. Chuck told me about the choir opening on friday and-"

"Hey, Amy, were you at last year's game against Bluford? That was one of my best games."

"No. I haven't been to that many games."

"Well, you gotta come to everyone from now on, Amy. That's an order" Sonic said with a smile. Amy smiled back, slightly disappointed that Sonic didn't give her a chance to share good news with him. Sonic pulled his Nissan into parking lot of the Chinese takeout.

"Do they have sweet and sour chicken? Amy asked. "That's one of my favorite chicken flavors. I mostly get that."

"Yeah, but the orange chicken is what you want, that's the best" Sonic said as they entered the restaurant. Then he ordered two orange chicken dishes for them. He looked at Amy and smiled. She smiled back at him weakly. Sonic certainly wanted things his way, she thought. But it was only food, and it felt nice to have to have him order for her. "That's sounds good." Amy responded. "I can't wait to try it."

"Stick with me, girl" Sonic said. "I know where everything's happenin'. I got friends at all the cool places, and I know how to have fun. Trust me."

"Hey, what time you gotta be home, Ames?" Amy smiled. Nobody had ever called her "Ames" before. It made her feel, more beautiful. Amy was so delighted by the nickname that she decided to tell Sonic the truth.

"She's gonna be gone all day. I don't have to be home early." she said.

"For real?" he said with a glimmer in his eyes. "Then let's have some fun."

After lunch, Sonic drove old row of homes in a rundown part of town where some of his older friends lived. "Don't let the looks of the place throw ya. Nothing bad happens here." Sonic explained. "This is where we come to chill out you know, listen to some music, dance, smoke a little weed." Amy grew a little grin on her face. She had smoked marijuana tons of times in middle school with Blaze and some others. Though a few kids seemed to enjoy it, but decided not spoke it anymore because it made her hazy and numb but there something always telling her to smoke again. As she walked upstairs to the house, Amy felt her startin' to pound a little more. If Sonic smoked weed, would she have to do it again? Sonic led her into his big bedroom where sheets hung in front of the windows as makeshift curtains. Against the far wall was a medium size bed with stained color of a black jet. "Have a seat, beautiful" he said gesturing towards the bed. "I'll be right back." He smiled before disappearing into another room. Amy looked around the room and it looks kinad nice. Sonic returned carrying a bottle of red wine in one hand and two plastic cups in the other.

"You drink wine, don't you?" he asked with a wide smile. "Sure" Amy said. It was true she had tasted wine alot of times, she always liked the taste. Sonic opened the bottle and filled Amy's cup. She sipped the red wine slowly. She loved it's flavoring tastes. Slowly, she took another sip of the wine.

"You scared your mom will get on your case if she finds out your drinkin'." Sonic asked.

"No, she doesn't care what I do" Amy replied bluntly. "She ain't never around much anyway, so I basically do whatever I want."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sonic said. "My old man, he's got lung trouble. He sits around all day sucking up oxygen. One of those tanks, you know? That and yelling for Mom to wait on him. Mom's so busy doing for him, working downtown, and cleaning bathrooms. She doesn't have time to ride on me, Manic, and Sonia. That's what Mom does. Cleans johns." Sonic laughed bitterly, staring at the wine bottle as he spoke. "You know what, Ames? I'm gonna get me some real money one of these days. Not chump change like they pay down at the car wash. Then mom won't be cleaning no toilets." Amy respected what Sonic said. "My old man" Sonic continued, "he was a mean old cuss in his younger days. I remembered him coming in the house and wanting food on the table, like right now. When mom didn't hop to it she got hit right in the mouth. She doesn't hold it against him, though." He shook his head. "Ain't that something? She still takin' care of him today, no matter how mean he treats her. Girls today aren't like that. You get a little mean cause you're loyalty." Sonic smiled at Amy and gently rubbed her muzzle. "But you ain't that kind of girl. I can tell." Sonic said putting down his cup and wine bottle.

"In seconds, he kissed her this took her by surprise. It however took no time to recover as she gave into the feeling of his warm lips working against hers. Feeling his moist tongue travel her lower she gave in and opened her mouth, accepting his deep kiss.

He entwined his tongue with hers. Sonic pushed Amy back until she sprawling on the bed, he hovered over her. She was impressed that he had managed to do so without breaking their deep kiss. Wanting some much needed air, he broke their lip lock. Amy breathed deeply before pressing gentle kisses over his neck. He trailed his hand down her curves, took the time to appreciatively cup her right breast giving it a firm squeeze, promising himself to come back before going down the length of her legs and thighs. He starts landing light kisses all the way up to her thighs until he heard footsteps from down stares.

"Did you hear that?"She said fearfully. "There's someone else hear."

"Relax, Ames let's go see who it is." Sonic said, getting off from over her and getting off the bed.

The voices were coming from down the basement. Amy didn't want to go down there but Sonic was. She didn't want to be alone anymore. So she followed him.

"Relax, you're in good hands" he assured her. After opening the door she and Sonic were heading towards a group of strangers in an unfamiliar basement.

(End of chapter 4.) Please review for this chapter and check out the other stories and chapters I have.


End file.
